A conventional computer device serving as a server usually includes a baseboard management control system. The baseboard management control system is utilized to provide error status data related to at least an error status of the computer device for facilitating management of the computer device by an administrator.
A management terminal is often used by the administrator to transmit a request to the baseboard management control system for acquiring the error status data stored in the baseboard management control system. The baseboard management control system passively responds to the request from the management terminal by transmitting the error status data to the management terminal. When duration between two successive requests requesting the error status data by the management terminal is longer, it is harder for the administrator to monitor the error status data of the computer device in real time, so the computer device might not be repaired timely if an error occurs therein.